Like Father Like Saiyan
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Bulma's family is dysfunctional at best, but the least her hot-tempered prince of a husband can do is keep his behaviour under control for Trunks' Parent Consultation Evening. Unfortunately, not only do Vegeta and social events not mix, but Bulma might be more of a Saiyan's wife than she thought... One-shot.


**Author's Note: A short little fluff story about Bulma and Vegeta's life together :) I'm currently writing as big batch of them because of the great support I received for **_**Will You Be My Valentine, Servant Woman?**_** So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!**

**xxx**

"It's really okay, Vegeta," By this point, Bulma was growing desperate, but was still trying to be gentle about it. "I can go on my own."

"No, I've decided I'm going." Vegeta snatched a shirt out of the wardrobe without even glancing at it. "Kakkorot goes to his son's schooling days so I'm going too."

"Vegeta!" Bulma came round and picked a neater shirt off the hanger. "At least wear a nicer shirt!"

"Don't hound me, woman!" Vegeta snapped, but he grabbed the shirt from her anyway.

"But you barely take an interest in Trunks' studies most of the time!"

Vegeta sniffed. "You're his mother- whether he learns his times tables or not is your problem. I'm his father- I'm going to check on his power level."

Bulma sighed.

Vegeta had definitely missed the point of Parents Evening.

Trunks came into the room, holding his basketball. "I'm gonna go out and play ball with Goten, 'kay?"

"Wear a jacket, darling." Bulma said.

"Make sure you beat him." Was Vegeta's input.

"Sure." Trunks yawned. "You guys going to Parents Evening?" He glanced at his father worriedly.

Bulma gave her son a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure your father behaves himself."

"Don't talk about me like I'm a dog, woman!"

"Bad Vegeta!" Bulma wagged her finger at him and Trunks laughed as his dad yelled at them both.

x

"Okay," Bulma looked at her sheet. "We need to see Miss Thorpe- she's Trunks' teacher-"

"Look at these pathetic kids," Vegeta smirked at the parents who had dragged their kids along to the event. "Trunks could reduce them to a bloodstain on the floor!"

"Shh!" Bulma hissed as a group of parents gave them weird looks. "What was my rule?"

"I don't follow your rules, woman!"

"What was my rule?"

"Pretend to be normal." Vegeta muttered.

Bulma glanced at him.

It was important, she had learned, not to push Vegeta _too_ far.

Strangely, she had found that the same technique you used to tame animals could be used to tame Vegeta.

Namely, the 'carrot and stick' effect.

Let him know firmly when he's out of line and then fluff his ego a bit- and repeat.

Using this technique had definitely made Vegeta's attitude towards her improve and it was the same way she treated Trunks.

To Bulma, men had always been simple. And Saiyan men, no matter what their power level, were no different.

"Although I was thinking the same thing about the men in here," Bulma curled her arm around his. "You could reduce them to ashes by just _looking_ at them."

"Huh." Vegeta grunted, but Bulma could see him smirking as he turned away.

"Excuse me," A flowery-looking woman with long blonde hair approached them. "Are You Trunks' parents?"

"Yes." Bulma said.

"Oh, so pleased to meet you! I'm Miss Thorpe." She held out her hand and Bulma shook it. She repeated the same process to Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't react.

"Ah, well…" Miss Thorpe took her hand away awkwardly. "Why don't we sit down?"

As soon as they reached the desk, Miss Thorpe handed them a pile of papers.

"Trunks drew these in class." She said.

Bulma rifled through them.

A Saiyan blowing up a planet, a Saiyan ripping the head off an alien, a Saiyan defeating another Saiyan…

"As you can see," Miss Thorpe said. "There's a common pattern."

"Aliens?" Bulma smiled.

"Violence." Miss Thorpe corrected, frowning.

"Oh, well." Was all Bulma could say.

Vegeta looked at the two women, confused.

"Well?" He barked. "What's wrong with that?"

Bulma kicked him.

"A lot of things, Mr Briefs." Miss Thorpe said disapprovingly.

"That's Prince Vegeta to you, earth woman."

"_So_!" Bulma said quickly, slamming the papers on the desk for effect. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm concerned about the amount of exposure your son is having to violence," Miss Thorpe pressed her fingertips together. "Has he ever witnessed a violent act?"

Bulma fidgeted. "Define 'violent'?"

"Has your son ever witnessed anyone attacking another person?"

Whilst Bulma struggled to answer that, Vegeta took that as a sign that they were finally on track.

"Huh, you're finally asking the _right_ questions," He sneered. "Of course my son is an adept fighter. Tell me, how many of these pathetic earth children has he defeated?"

Miss Thorpe stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Trunks entered the martial arts championships recently," Bulma tried to intervene. "He won first place. I think that's probably why-"

"Mrs Briefs, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Um…of course."

Vegeta- who, based on observations taken whilst on Earth, had learnt that Earth women needed a considerable amount of time a day to chat to other Earth women about inconsequential things that were of little importance to him or anything else for that matter- had little interest in being a part of such discussion so he let the two women draw aside for a moment.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Frankly, Mrs Briefs, I'm concerned."

"About what?"

"Trunks is a very bright student. His subjects are faring very well."

Bulma smiled. "He has my brains obviously."

"But…he has certain violent tendencies and rather…well, incredible strength."

"Yes," Bulma sighed. "That's from his father's side."

"I'm worried, Mrs Briefs. I'm worried as to whether your husband is a good influence on him."

"Vegeta?" Bulma laughed. "Vegeta's not a good influence on anyone."

Miss Thorpe pressed her lips together. "I _don't_ think you can afford to be so blasé about your child's future, Mrs Briefs."

Bulma felt a twinge of annoyance. "My son has everything he needs, Miss Thorpe."

"Apart from a satisfactory father figure," Miss Thorpe shook her head. "When I asked Trunks he said that he knew his father was orphaned so that's probably it. Orphans run amok. If they're not disciplined properly at a young age then they grow up to become unhelpful, negative people like I fear your husband is."

Bulma was almost shaking by this point. "He could hardly help his parents dying, lady! And it wasn't his fault he was raised by Fre…by an evil man. You have no idea how much Vegeta cares for me and for Trunks!"

"And may I just say," Miss Thorpe pressed her glasses further up her nose. "That _you're_ not helping the situation any just by defending him. It isn't enough to simply 'care' about a child, Mrs Briefs. You must use the proper discipline, otherwise your son will turn out to be a wastrel like his father."

Bulma's fist clenched and her arm flew back.

She was barely aware of herself as she punched Miss Thorpe right in her little smug face.

The hall went silent as everyone turned to stare.

Vegeta smirked as he glanced at one of the men gawping, open-mouthed. "You can put your tongue back in your trap, you Earth-dwelling fool," He said. "That woman's mine."

x

"Oh God! Oh my God!" Bulma kept saying as the two of them walked back to the car.

Vegeta frowned. "What are you worrying about?"

"Vegeta, I just _punched_ Trunks' teacher in the face! We were _banned_ from ever setting foot inside the school again!"

"Who cares?"

"_I_ care, Vegeta! And Trunks-!"

"The boy will get a good laugh out of it, you know that."

Bulma sighed. That was probably true.

"This was something I was expecting you to do." She admitted as they got into the car.

"It was a female so I was holding back."

"She insulted our family."

"Then she had it coming."

Bulma smiled as she glanced sideways at Vegeta. Sometimes, in the early days before Trunks was born and they were fighting 24/7 with only as few moments of understanding (and usually sex), she wondered what her life would be like if she had married someone else.

Perhaps Yamcha- like she had always planned. …Until the hot-headed prince arrived and changed everything around her.

Yamcha would have marched her back in and made her apologize.

Vegeta just said that the bitch had it coming and there was definitely a strange look in his eyes as they drove home.

Although, perhaps not so strange to her. As she had seen it many times before.

"How was the teacher thingy?" Trunks asked when they walked through the door.

He and Goten were watching TV on the rug.

"Hey, Vegeta and Bulma!" Goten waved.

"Fine." Bulma said.

Vegeta snatched her hand. "Go play outside, son." He snapped. "And you too, son of Kakkorot."

"It's Goten." Goten muttered.

"Okay." Trunks sighed as Bulma and Vegeta went upstairs and both the boys walked towards the door.

"Why do they want us outside?" Goten asked.

"They're doing stuff." Trunks replied.

"What stuff?"

"Don't your parents do stuff together?"

Goten thought. "Sometimes I hear them jumping on the bed at night, which isn't fair because mom yells at me when _I _jump on the bed."

Trunks stared at him.

"What?" Goten blinked.

"God, you're dumb." Trunks said.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Bulma and Vegeta were doing something that they had _always_ had great chemistry with.

_I'm so happy I'm with you._ She wanted to say, but she didn't.

And when there are things that just don't need to be said, you know you've got it good.


End file.
